Aaye Ho Meri Zindagi
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: Songifc, AsaKiku: "You have come into my life..." Arthur and Kiku contemplate on each other. I wish I could write better summaries.


**I don't own the song (Aaye Ho Meri Zindagi from the movie Raja Hindustani) or Hetalia. (By the way, I'm only putting the English translation of the lyrics, because I'm too lazy to put in the Hindi ones. I only did that for Chupke Se because in that one, the characters are actually singing the song. And it's a really shortened version of the song, since it's pretty repetitive and goes on a lot longer than most American songs. Oh, Alfred…)**

_You have come into my life like the spring;_

_You have come into my life like the spring;_

_Remain in my heart forever, yes,_

_Remain in my heart forver, having become love, love itself!_

The raven-haired man, for the first time in a long while, let a small smile grace his lips. He thought of his new ally and friend, Arthur, and couldn't help but chuckle. Arthur really was like the spring of his life, and that comparison suited him even more due to the shade of his spring-green orbs. They were subtly obscured, but not completely concealed, under the much darker and heavier eyebrows adorning his face, the obsidian hue directly contrasting his golden hair, reminiscent of the pollen that would spontaneously scatter and of the saffron sun.

It also brought up another questionable attribute of the two, which was their tea.

Yes, their tea.

Kiku quickly noticed that, at their first meeting after the alliance had been made official, that even though the colors of their teas were different, they're eyes somehow matched, like so.

While England may have adored black tea, and Japan preferred the bitter, green version, the Japanese man's chocolate orbs was similar to one of the Englishman's favorite beverages, and England's emerald pupils somehow matched Japan's signature drink.*(1)

Strange how that works, isn't it?

_You are settled into my eyes, (the answer to) a thousand dreams;_

Yet another eye reference. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the honey-blond, and when he opened them, only to see air, Kiku was struck with an overwhelming desire to at least see his face. Though he usually wore a frown, a smile would appear from time to time. It was enough to warm Japan's heart, especially during the winter nights.

(Not to mention Arthur had warmed him up in…other ways as well. Just thinking about those nights, with their skin joined together and moans escaping from two pairs of lips was enough to make both of them blush as red as the symbols on either of their flags. But it was something to savor.)

_You have come into my life like the spring._

It was hard not to think of it that way. When England came in his life, he felt reborn for the first time. Wasn't spring the season of rebirth? It fitted him too well.

Before him, well…

_Each flower bud was veiled, it had yet to be poured into __colors__ (i.e., blossom);_

It seems that, before him, the cherry blossoms never really were in bloom.

_The city of my spirit was empty: the branches lay dry and withered,_

_The colors of New Year's faded, the Vernal Equinox was lifeless.*(2)_

_And the winds were neither lively nor fragrant._

What he wouldn't give to see a smile or smirk quirk at his lips, or to at least see his flushed face. Such a blunt person he was. Seeing him like that always made a titter escape from Japan's lips, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, embarrassing Arthur even further.

Oh, how it struck so deeply in his heart.

_Now what an intoxicating season has come upon us!_

…

Yet even they had their melancholy moments.

"_Arthur-san?" Kiku followed the sound of sobs. He hesitantly went over to the other man. "Daijobo ka?" Are you all right?_

_The Englishman tried to wipe his tears as quickly as he can, barely mustering a small smile. "K-Kiku! I was just—you know—conversing with my fairy friends!"_

_Japan was not fooled. The Briton's smile could have been made out of plastic. It was not real and never would be. Though Kiku honestly was bewildered when he saw Arthur seemingly talking to thin air, he could not help but note that kind, ecstatic smile when he was gesturing for Japan to join in on the conversation._

_A strange, yet humorous time it was._

_Now was not one of those times._

_He took England's hand and squeezed it. "Please do not lie to me, Arthur-san…we are friends, are we not?" _

_Or are we more than that?_

_**Can**__ we be more than that?_

_Kiku suddenly found himself in Arthur's arms. He squirmed at the unseemly distance. "Ar-?"_

"_P-please don't leave me. I don't want it to end up like Al-Alfred…what the hell did I do wrong? So many left me. If only I wasn't such a bastard, they could've stayed…!"_

"_Arthur-san…" Japan hated seeing him like this, so…so __**broken**__, almost. He was always the type to cover up his weaknesses no matter what it was until now. His pride left him at the moment, as his body shook, his head buried in the chocolate-eyed Nation's chest._

_Kiku sighed."__**'If only. Those must be the two saddest words in the world.**_**'**[Mercedes Lackey]_Nations are always hurting each other. We've all done things we aren't proud of. We've hurt our family and friends." His thoughts drifted to Yao. His brown orbs closed, trying to squeeze those memories out with little success. "But we're not all alone. I can stay, Arthur-san. Let me stay by your side." _

_Because I love you._

"_You'll….stay? Even if I start acting horrible to you, too?"_

"_Yes, I will. As long as you want me to." A smile was shown on Arthur's face. Then his expression became flustered._

"_N-not that I'm really that desperate for a friend, you know!" Japan laughed out loud again._

"_Of course, Arthur-san."_

It was a miracle how they found each other.

Arthur, in his straightforwardness, seemed to have lost all his friends. He had to find someone reliable, or he'd be in a horrible position. France and Russia were his main foes at the time, and were eager to see him weaken.

_Someone. I need someone right now._

Much pondering had led the Englishman to try to befriend Japan. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't end up like it did with Germany…then again, Japan was more polite…but he wasn't very fond of foreigners and spent over 200 years in isolation….maybe Arthur'd better stop thinking about it before he went nuts.

He was pleasantly surprised. Japan also seemed to be looking for a new friend.

…

**Please don't kill me? *hides* Well, come on! I haven't even been able to finish this, but I'm writing "Show, Not Tell" in my notebook. The problem is getting it on the computer.**

**As for this…please just tell me what you think, dozo? I need to finish this, because I cannot stop listening to this song. It brings back so many memories…**


End file.
